Dark Shadow
"I never regret anything. The Dark Unicorn I am, the Dark Unicorn I will always be. Blessing or curse, it will forever be a mystery. But one thing is certain, and it's that in this rollercoaster of emotions that we call life, I walk my own path, never looking back, never making a single regret. Never worrying about the future, never afraid of anything. Because the path I walk is the path I choose, and no one and nothing will ever stop me. Because I'm the Dark Unicorn, obeying no hero and no villain. Obliterating anything that gets in my way. And today, you are in my way. So prepare to say good bye, foolish enemy of mine. Because today is the day, that you will fall, to the hooves of the Dark Unicorn." ''-Dark Shadow, in Plant Heroes Reassemble.'' '''Dark Shadow '''is a unicorn that usually defends the Crystal Empire from enemies such as Bright Spark or King Sombra. However, sometimes he gets involved in some secret agent tasks for secret clients. He is cold and mysterious. He is roleplayed by Redfork2000. His first appearance was in Ink or Sink at the Art Museum. Personality Dark Shadow is cold, mysterious, and usually unemotional. This may have something to do with his past. He is part of King Sombra's family tree, and was trained to conquer the Crystal Empire. However, thanks to Red Fork, he learns the truth about King Sombra, who was a cruel dictater, and decides to take his own path. Dark Shadow is very serious and concentrated in achieving his objectives, and he doesn't fear to confront whoever gets in his way, no matter how powerful they are. In fact, he's very intimidating to most people he encounters, meaning that very few ever dare to get in his way at all. He's a loner, and likes to do things on his own. However, he has Black Gem as a usual ally, and will sometimes team up with the Locked Room Gang is necessary. Abilities * Incredible magic ability. * Great combat skills, equal or superior to Red Fork's skills in combat. * The ability to teleport very easily with his magic. * The ability to summon dark crystals. Relations with other characters * Black Gem: She is Dark Shadow's partner as a Crystal Empire Agent. They work together most of the time, and are good friends. However, it isn't too strange for them to work separately from time to time. * Red Fork: They usually share a ally/enemy relation, as they are sometimes allies and help each other, but other times confront each other and battle. Red Fork is one of the only members of the gang that doesn't shake in fear at Dark Shadow's presence. * Blue Ocean: Dark Shadow finds him annoying, and will usually hurt him in some way for him to stop interfering with his missions. Blue Ocean himself is terrified of the dark unicorn. * Captain Red Shell: They don't get along. This crab's irritability gets him in trouble, like in Ink or Sink at the Art Museum, when Dark Shadow fried him with a dark magic beam. Captain Red Shell is another of the few characters that do not fear Dark Shadow despite how deadly he is. * Other members of the IALR gang: Dark Shadow hasn't interacted too much with other characters. However, it's known that most of them fear him, notably mentioned in Plant Heroes Reassemble. * Flossom: Dark Shadow doesn't like her. In the Shenanigang, she saves the gang from Dark Shadow by scaring him away with her dental tools. * Sarah Reese: He met her in episode named: The Wacky Bob-omb Factory. He appeared where she and Pea Jay were, making them at first think he was a threat. But then, Sarah notices that Dark Shadow isn't dangerous, and convinces Pea to let him join them. Dark Shadow seems to get along very well with Sarah. He even told her a story about his past and how he was reformed. * Pea Jay: Although they are both neutral characters and are separated from the main gang, they don't seem to get along at all. Pea at first distrusts Dark Shadow greatly, but then lets Sarah bring him along. Futher on, he doesn't feel good when Dark Shadow tells Sarah the story of his past, because it reminds him of how he couldn't protect his friends. Dark Shadow on the other side doesn't like too much either, so they don't have a good relationship. In a Locked Room Series He first appeared in Ink or Sink at the Art Museum. He showed up saying he was there to complete a mission, and said that Red Fork and the others shouldn't be at a dangerous place like that. Futher in the story, he fights Red Fork, but loses. At the end, he shows up again by Red Fork's side, and helps the gang to fight the Octolings and escape to the teleporter safely. In the next episode, he leaves the gang, and appears at the Crystal Ski Caverns, where he finds Pea Jay and Sarah Reese. At first they think that he is dangerous, but after anteracting a bit, Sarah trusts Dark Shadow and wants him to come along with them. Pea doesn't trust Dark Shadow, but Sarah manages to convince Pea to let Dark Shadow come with them. Later, at night, Sarah asks for a story to go to sleep, and Dark Shadow tells her a story about his past. The story however, makes Pea feel worse, because it reminds him of how he didn't protect his friends. Trivia * He is King Sombra's nephew. * He actually thanks Red Fork for showing him the truth about his uncle, but he never mentions that. Themes Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Neutral characters Category:Owned by Redfork2000 Category:Ponies Category:Magic users Category:Anti-heroes